The present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices may be used in data storage devices, data processors and the like. There has been ongoing research into methods of improving a degree of integration of semiconductor elements as well as reducing power consumption in semiconductor devices. In addition, research into techniques of forming channel regions having three-dimensional structures in order to reduce some shortcomings (e.g., single or short channel effects and the like) that may be caused by reduction in the sizes of semiconductor elements included in semiconductor devices has been conducted.